El significado de los colores de las cartas y poros de mar
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Graves sabía que había algo más en aquellas siete cartas volteadas y Twisted se lo había dejado en claro con la explicación. —Si sacas una roja, te beso —Graves alzó ambas cejas—, si sacas una azul, me besas —Fate sonrió—, y si sacas una dorada, sacas otra carta hasta que salga una azul o una roja./ TwistedFatexGraves fluff.


**Desde que empezó el evento de Aguasturbias no pude evitar** _ **shippear**_ **a estos dos enfermos e.e Es una pareja bastante linda :3**

 **Posiblemente no entiendan algo si no han leído hasta el** **Acto III del Evento de Aguasturbias** **y también un** **pequeño comic de Dream Vessel** **que hago una pequeña referencia acá sobre los** _ **poros de mar**_ **:p**

 **Si no les gusta el yaoi o esta pareja, será mejor que no lo lean xd**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 _"El significado de los colores de las cartas y poros de mar"_

Un fétido olor se coló por las fosas nasales de un mago. El mago arrugó la nariz y escupió a un lado, causándole gracia a su compañero que cargaba una escopeta. Ambos se miraron entre sí, diciéndose todos con esas miradas. Ya conocían un lugar así. De alguna forma los Invocadores se las habían ingeniado para hacerlo bastante similar a los Muelles del Matadero de Aguasturbias.

El mago se estremeció al recordar la sensación de aquella noche en Aguasturbias. No lo quiso recordar pero el olor y la familiaridad del ambiente le hicieron hacerlo en contra de su voluntad. Su compañero notó su repentino cambio, y como tratando de calmarlo, le da un empujón en la espalda con la mano que no sujetaba la escopeta.

—También lo notas, ¿no? —Le pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza. El mago asiente sin mirarle y se lleva la mano al sombrero que llevaba para bajarlo junto con su cabeza—. Vamos ya.

Ambos caminan tras sus otros tres compañeros que se habían adelantado, y ellos se habían distraído pensando en el pasado. Avanzaron por la única vía en línea recta que había sobre el puente que siempre había estado rodeado por hielo, nieve y poros, pero que ahora se encontraba rodeado de un apestoso olor, cañones y una especie de ratas, o como había escuchado de Nami por ahí: "poros de mar".

Del lado del equipo enemigo reconoció a un viejo capitán que lo persiguió en sus pesadillas muchas noches luego de aquella ocasión en que su vida casi fue arrebatada junto con la de su colega, amigo, compañero, y casi un hermano.

—Twisted, la mente en el juego, por favor —pidió una mujer de cabello blanco cargando un arco—. No te distraigas.

Obedeció pero le molestó un poco su ignorancia sobre el asunto. Resultaba un poco traumático pero también debía de olvidarlo por ahora, no quería distraerse. Sintió otro empujón de un lado y luego notó a Graves guiñándole el ojo para tranquilizarlo.

Bien, ya, sin distracciones.

Sacó una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo y lanzó tres en distintas direcciones (Q). Los del otro equipo parecían bastante decididos a ganar la partida también. Aatrox, Gnar, Vayne, Malzahar y Gangplank. Y en su equipo estaban Ashe, Singed, Thresh, Graves y él.

Mientras los súbditos se partían la cara unos con otros, notaba a las ratas caminar de un lado a otro en busca de la compañía de los campeones. Entonces notó que aún conservaba esa famosa galleta que le encantaba a los poros de Freljord. Una rata se le acercó y se acurrucó con su pierna. Al principio quiso patearla por querer arruinarle sus ropas, pero luego suspiró resignado, y alejándose de la pequeña masacre del medio, se arrodilló ante la rata y le tendió la galleta que había sacado de su bolsillo hace un momento. La rata abrió la boca y le mordió la mano en el proceso al tratar de tomar la galleta. Twisted hizo una mueca de asco y luego apartó la mano llena de baba mientras veía a la rata regodearse de felicidad al recibir aquel bocadillo.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver eso —comentó Graves reuniéndose a su lado con la punta de la escopeta echando humo—. Nunca te gustaron las ratas.

—Detesto las ratas —dijo Twisted poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y eso qué es, entonces? —dijo Graves señalando a la criatura con su escopeta. La pequeña rata se alejó de ellos corriendo rápidamente al sentir amenaza.

—Es…—bajó la vista y la ocultó en su sombrero— un poro de mar.

—Claro, claro —dijo Graves con sarcasmo—, y yo soy Ahri la Estrella del Pop.

Twisted iba a replicar pero cuando vio a Ashe aproximarse a ambos con la mirada iracunda, decidió ahorrarse el comentario. La mujer tomó su arco con ambas manos y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos colegas, luego señaló con su dedo índice las torretas y los súbditos. Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí encogiéndose de hombros y comenzaron a avanzar a masacrar súbditos, uno con una escopeta y otro lanzando cartas de tres colores distintos, solo para calmar la furia de aquella mujer que estaban seguros que si les volvía a dar con ese arco, no sería en las cabezas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era el minuto veinte de esa partida, había unas cuantas torretas caídas y otras aún en pie a duras penas.

Aatrox se había encargado de acabar rápidamente las dos primeras torretas del equipo azul, dejando al descubierto el inhibidor. Singed y Thresh tomaban el mando como los tanques e iniciadores de las peleas en equipo, mientras tanto Graves y Ashe acababan con los súbditos que querían llegar al inhibidor. Twisted Fate estaba oculto en un arbusto cerca del inhibidor y de la segunda torreta que ahora yacía en pedazos. Estaba observando con la cámara de su Invocador los alrededores. No parecía nada fuera de lo normal, todos los enemigos estaban unidos en el medio del puente.

No iban tan mal, ya habían destruido una torreta enemiga aunque los enemigos le hayan destruido dos. De todas formas ellos tenían más oro que los del lado rojo.

— ¡Vamos a iniciar! —gritó Thresh alzando su gancho sobre su cabeza.

Twisted salió del arbusto y se colocó detrás de Singed, tratando de aspirar ese veneno verdoso que salía de alguna parte de su equipamiento. Notó a Graves y Ashe ajustar sus armas y luego colocarse uno al lado del otro detrás de todos.

Thresh y Singed avanzaron de primero seguidos por el resto del equipo. Vieron a Gnar acercarse arrastrando su búmeran con aquella expresión de animalito inocente y con la lengua de fuera. Sí, era adorable…adorablemente letal. Les lanzó el búmeran de inmediato, Twisted lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado, pero luego Gnar saltó sobre Singed para aterrizar frente a él, ya transformado en bestia.

El pánico se apoderó de él y gastó _flash_ para alejarse y evitar que fuera golpeado contra la pared. Escuchaba el ruido de la masacre que había más allá de Mega Gnar. Sacó una carta, y para su fortuna, fue dorada. Se la lanzó a Gnar para inmovilizarlo y así ambos tiradores comenzaron a arremeter contra el campeón.

Ashe sonrió y luego lanzó una naranja para luego movilizarse hasta la pelea que se tenían los tanques el equipo enemigo. Graves y Twisted se acercaron también para apoyar a sus compañeros con sus ataques.

Pudieron vencerlos a todos completamente, y a pesar de que Aatrox les dio un gran susto con su habilidad pasiva, pudieron vencerle igual. Salvo a uno que escapaba a duras penas con una mano en las costillas y con muy poca vida en su barra verde sobre su cabeza. Twisted sonrió con malicia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Twisted notó que Gangplank se escapaba a una poca cantidad de vida. De inmediato usó su habilidad definitiva y pudo localizarlo cerca de las torretas del nexo rojo. Miró a Graves acercársele y le extendió una mano. Su compañero arrugó el rostro confundido por su acción.

—Vamos, te llevaré conmigo —dijo Twisted Fate aún con la mano extendida y una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Ambos sabían que era una broma.

—Sabes que no es posible —respondió Graves cargando su escopeta con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada al mago de las cartas.

—De ser posible te hubiera llevado conmigo aquella ocasión —dijo recordando aquella noche en Aguasturbias que creían que sería la última de sus vidas.

Sin decir nada más, un círculo de cartas apareció a los pies de Twisted Fate y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de ahí. Graves, a los pocos segundos escuchó el famoso "HA MUERTO UN ENEMIGO" de la forma en que la voz de Gangplank lo decía en aquel puente. Graves sonrió y luego se acercó a disparar a la primera torreta del lado enemigo.

Luego de lo que había dicho Twisted, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

—Pero volviste por mí…—murmuró en voz baja mientras disparaba más rápido a aquella torreta con forma de cañón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"VICTORIA".

Escucharon gritar la voz de los anuncios. Luego de unos momentos todos los campeones aparecieron en la sala de invocación. Vayne felicitó a Thresh por sus ganchos atinados correctamente y le dijo que quería que en la Grieta fueran en el carril de abajo juntos alguna vez. Gnar se subió en el hombro de Aatrox al salir de la sala de invocación mientras le "platicaba" en un idioma (o mejor dicho gruñidos) que Aatrox no lograba entender, pero que aun así asentía con la cabeza a lo que Gnar "decía".

Twisted miró a Gangplank salir de la sala de invocación sin mirarlo, eso lo alivió un poco, aunque no entendía la razón para estar nervioso. Graves se le acercó por detrás, le dio una palmada al hombro y luego pasó de largo. Twisted sabía que quería que lo siguiera.

Las luces de las demás salas se apagaron. Esa era la última partida de día, supuso. No fueron a los dormitorios, sino que Graves lo había guiado hasta la Posada, y Twisted lo había seguido sin chistar a pesar de que Graves no había ordenado nada. Lo conocía demasiado bien que sabía qué es lo que quería decir sin usar palabras.

Llegaron a la Posada y ésta estaba bastante animada, había personas normales y campeones por aquí y allí. Vieron a Jax estar en una competencia con Yasuo de quién podía beber más, pero cuando llegó Gragas ambos se encogieron de hombros y alzaron los tarros al ver al rey de la bebida. Gragas alzó su barril y les rellenó las jarras, a lo que el trío rió como si nos importara quién los estuviera viendo en el momento. Por otro lado, y cerca de una esquina oscura, vieron a Syndra y Zed susurrando cosas entre sí, que por supuesto les llamó la atención, y Twisted quiso usar su definitiva para tratar de escuchar lo que ese extraño par hablaba, pues a juzgar por el sonrojo de la maga, estaba seguro de que no trataba del tema de una "alianza". Graves le impidió ir de curioso, agarrándolo de la gabardina y haciéndolo seguirlo por la fuerza.

— ¡Ahhh, mis viejos amigos!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar ese grito y vieron a Miss Fortune siendo sujetaba por otro muchacho un poco más joven que ella. Ambos pusieron malas caras, ella estaba ebria. La hermosa mujer se soltó del agarre de su acompañante y se apoyó en los hombros de los dos hombres que la miraban con confusión.

—Fate Graves y Twisted —dijo ella notablemente borracha, incluso confundiendo los nombres de ellos—, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Graves hace una mueca al sentir el fuerte olor del alcohol de la dama pelirroja. Twisted sonríe y aleja las manos de la capitana de su amigo para que solo se apoye en sus hombros y la sujeta de la cintura con una sonrisa de picardía.

—Hola, Capitana —saluda Twisted con tono sensual—. ¿Buscas diversión?

El otro muchacho pone los ojos en blanco al igual que Graves.

—Ahora notas por qué Evelynn te terminó —soltó Graves bastante fastidiado, y no le molestaba recordarle a Fate sus fallos en momentos donde obviamente iba a cometerlos _de nuevo_.

—Tch —chita Fate mirándolo un poco molesto.

—Ya basta —dijo el otro—, Capitana, es hora de irnos.

El joven la aleja de Twisted Fate con bastante alivio y hace que se apoye en él. La mira de reojo balbucear cosas sin sentido incluso para él, que la conocía de años.

—Rafen…sácame de aquí…—murmuró Fortune apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. Rafen suspiró.

—Buenas noches —dijo Rafen inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Fate y Graves.

Ambos le respondieron con el mismo gesto y luego lo vieron alejarse con Miss Fortune. Graves iba a decirle algo a su amigo pero no lo vio cerca, sino que estaba acercándose a unas mesas donde había cartas boca abajo. Suspiró. No lo vería en un buen rato ahora. Lo dejó pasar y fue a la barra para pedir una bebida mientras veía a Yasuo apoyado en Riven y Talon, cargándolo seguramente a la Liga, mientras ellos reían ante el alcoholismo de su amigo _ronin_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche siguió avanzando y la velada en la Posada era la misma que todas las veces que se había atrevido a venir. Miró a su amigo seguir ganando en los juegos de cartas amistosas con algunos campeones que solo jugaban con él por diversión porque sabían que no ganarían contra el maestro de las cartas.

Su escopeta era su única compañía, aparte de la bebida que pronto acabaría (que era ya su cuarta ronda). Apartó la vista un segundo al ver pasar a una bella mujer de ondulado cabello rubio y un cuerpo para morirse. Era una delicia a los ojos de cualquiera. La vio acercarse a la mesa donde estaba el juego de cartas y se sorprendió un poco al verla agarrar del brazo a Fate, y que éste le sonriera y la estrujara por la cintura, haciendo que la mujer ensanchara más su sonrisa.

Graves apartó la cara mientras bebió el último trago de la bebida con amargura, y no sólo por el alcohol.

Maldito mujeriego.

El tirador toma su escopeta y se dirige al segundo piso de la Posada, luego llegó al tercero, que no estaba tan lleno como la planta principal y el segundo. Toma rumbo a una pequeña escalerilla que conducía al tejado, cosa que casi nadie se daba cuenta porque siempre la "fiesta" estaba en las dos primeras plantas del local.

El viento lo golpeó un poco, estaba frío el ambiente. Se sentó en el tejado de madera mientras escuchaba un leve zumbido de la música de adentro. Dejó la escopeta a un lado y miró el cielo estrellado, oscuro y sin luna.

No tenía tanto alcohol en el organismo, y si lo tenía, entonces no lo sentía tanto ya que tras años de beber alcohol había desarrollado tolerancia al mismo. No estaba tan ebrio, lo sabía.

Escuchó un ruido y giró la cabeza sin preocuparse de cargar la escopeta. Ya conocía ese peculiar sonido de un manojo de cartas aparecer sobre el suelo. Twisted le dio un pequeño puntapié para llamar su atención y luego se sentó a su lado, al lado izquierdo de Graves, lo más alejado de aquella celosa escopeta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Parecía que te divertías allá abajo —comentó Graves fingiendo desinterés, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Twisted.

—Por favor, Malcolm —rió Twisted jugando con una carta entre sus dedos—, no es necesario que estés molesto. Ya sabes cómo soy.

Graves bufó.

—Ah, mira —dijo Twisted llamando su atención y haciendo que Graves lo mirara—, escoge una carta.

Mostró un manojo de siete cartas boca abajo. Miró a Graves y el Forajido le regresó la mirada con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba planeando Fate? ¿Acaso creía que ya estaba muy borracho como para caer en sus truquitos?

— ¿Cuál es el truco, Fate? —preguntó Graves arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Truco? Ninguno esta vez —respondió con seriedad.

Graves estrechó los ojos y luego alargó la mano para escoger una carta a pesar de que le daba un poco de mala espina los juegos de Fate. Cuando iba a rozar una carta, la voz de Fate lo interrumpió de su objetivo.

—Si sacas una roja, te beso —Graves alzó ambas cejas—, si sacas una azul, me besas —Fate sonrió—, y si sacas una dorada, sacas otra carta hasta que salga una azul o una roja.

Graves trató de evitar que su tono sonara sorprendido.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo el Forajido haciendo un ademán de "vete de aquí".

Fate sonrió y le acercó las cartas al rostro.

—Venga, Malcolm, escoge una carta.

—Aparta eso de mi cara —trató de darle un manotazo a las cartas para tirarlas, pero Fate las apartó rápidamente y luego las volvió a acercar al rostro de su colega—. Eres más molesto que las ratas.

—Son poros de mar —le corrigió sonriendo de forma infantil e insistiendo con las cartas—. Toma una carta.

— ¡Joder! —Gritó Graves tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta—, ¡Me da igual si son poros de mar o ratas! ¡El asunto es que eres molesto!

Twisted no dejó su sonrisa, de hecho solo la ensanchó. Graves lo miró a los ojos (que eran de un precioso azul muy brillante) y luego bufó.

—Si tanto querías un beso solo me lo hubieras pedido —dijo irritado.

— ¿Y me lo darías? —Preguntó con la misma sonrisa que ya comenzaba a molestar más a Graves.

—Eres un imbécil…—dice Graves y luego lo acerca hacia sí para besarlo.

Un beso suave, un beso calmado y sin prisas, como la mayoría que se daban casi todas las noches. Twisted soltó las cartas y tomó del rostro a Graves para profundizar más ese beso que tanto quería. Graves le apartó el sombrero con su otra mano libre y lo dejó a un lado, que curiosamente acabó sobre su escopeta.

Twisted sintió el sabor del alcohol pero no le importó, y tampoco ese incómodo bigote que tenía Graves. Se había acostumbrado con los años. Finalmente Graves se alejó de él lentamente y Twisted le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria. Graves lo maldijo en sus pensamientos por siempre acabar de este modo.

— ¿Satisfecho —Pregunta Graves mirándolo fijamente—, Tobias?

Twisted asintió y luego alzó ambas palmas, las cerró y las volvió a abrir mostrando las siete cartas boca abajo que tenía antes. Graves puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Malcolm, escoge una carta.

—De verdad que no tienes remedio —suspiró con resignación.

Miró a Twisted, parecía realmente animado. Graves rodó los ojos y alargó la mano a las cartas, sacando una y al revelarla, puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Fate ladeó la cabeza para intentar ver el color de la carta, pues era sin trucos, como lo había prometido y por tanto no conocía el resultado.

— ¿Color? —Pregunta Fate con curiosidad.

Graves le tiró la carta a la cara, y el mago la atrapó al vuelo, miró el color y luego sonrío como si fuese un gato. Apartó las cartas un momento y se acercó a Graves para besarlo como antes él lo besó. El color había sido azul. Otro beso pausado, lento, y como era Twisted el iniciador, por defecto el beso era sensual. Le mordió el labio a Graves, provocándolo y haciendo que lo tomara del cuello para profundizar más el contacto de labios. Twisted sonrió entre besos y se ubicó entre las piernas de Graves rápidamente, cosa que no sorprendió tanto al dueño de la escopeta.

El de pelo largo se separó lentamente y miró a su pareja con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Malcolm —dijo Twisted sacando el manojo de cartas de nuevo—, la siguiente carta.

Graves frunce el ceño.

—En serio que te odio —respondió Graves, obviamente mintiendo.

—También te quiero, Malcolm —respondió Twisted acercándole las cartas al rostro de nuevo, cabreando más a Graves.

—Deja esa estupidez —dijo molesto—, y ven aquí, imbécil.

Lo toma del cuello y lo acerca para besarlo unos segundos, luego aparta la cara para dejar de ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción que significaba que Twisted ganaba esta vez (y todas las veces) sin necesidad de usar su magia o su fortuna, simplemente tenía talento para las partidas contra el orgullo de Graves.

—Jugaremos a tus estúpidas cartas cuando lleguemos a la habitación —dijo el Forajido—, entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras con los colores.

—Ayer fue azul cuello, ¿no? —Preguntó guardando las cartas en su gabardina—, ¿o azul labios? Ah no, espera, creo que azul pecho.

—Ya recordarás —respondió Graves.

Lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, pensando en algo sin poder evitarlo; podría no haber luna hoy, pero encontró en los ojos de Tobias algo más azul que la misma luna. Rió ante sus pensamientos de idiota enamorado, llamando la atención del mago.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Graves no quería contarle esa cursilería. No. No quería que pensara que era cursi.

—Solo…—dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo— me acordaba de los poros de mar.

* * *

 **¡FIN! No sé ustedes, pero yo me enamoré de mi historia (¿es posible? :O) Muchas gracias por leer y si gustan pueden dejar un review que leeré con gusto :3**

 **Saludos.**

 _ **Krystal Psych**_


End file.
